


r.i.p. vine

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Social Media AU, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: so imagine the team. but vine stars





	r.i.p. vine

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u kayla!!! hbd!!!! it's just my favorite vines and steel atom, so enjoy i guess.

**+19**

Jax can be heard laughing off screen. He focuses the camera on two men sitting in a pool, several feet below him, and beings to sing.

 

“Two bros, chilling in a hot tub…”

 

As he zooms in, it becomes clearer that the men are Ray and Nate, talking animatedly, unaware that they are being filmed.

 

“Five feet apart cause they’re not gay!”

 

 

 

**+18**

Nate is buried to the neck in a pile of sand, smiling widely. “I am sand guardian, guardian of the sand!” he yells, staring straight at the camera.

 

Ray jumps into frame beside him, almost falling in the process. “Poseidon quivers before him!” he shouts, trying not to laugh.

 

The camera switches to the ocean, a wave crashing on the beach. Nate can be heard giggling, before screaming, “Fuck off!”

 

 

 

**+17**

Nate is laughing, Ray by his side. “I mean four female Ghostbusters?” he says, trying to maintain his aura of seriousness. “The feminists are taking over!”

 

The next frame is a zoomed in shot of Nate’s face, half smiling. Sara sings off-key in the background “He’s an adult virgin!”

 

**+16**

A blinking target sign can be seen in the distance. Ray begins to speak in his best announcer voice. “Ladies and gentlemen welcome, to…”

 

He zooms in on the sign. “T-t-t-t-t-target!”

 

Nate can be heard laughing nearby.

 

 

**+15**

Nate opens a door. “Hey mailman,” he says “whaddya got?”

 

The camera pans to Ray, holding up a piece of paper shaped like the letter “A”. “Just this _letter_!” he says, emphasizing the pun.

 

The two men point at each other and laugh, Nate eventually taking the paper from Ray. Nate flips it over to read it, and Amaya begins a voiceover. “Nathaniel, I don’t love you anymore…”

 

 

**+14**

 

Nate is holding up a stuffed bunny, which quickly splits into two pieces. A metal rod emerges from the destroyed stuffed animal, a paper quickly rolling down that says “Nothing Matters”.

 

Ray is guffawing, and the video ends.

 

 

**+13**

“Hey Nate, can you read this for the class?” Ray says, off-screen.

 

Nate smirks at the camera. “Um, no, I can’t” he says.

 

Several selfies of Nate popup, his voice narrating. “What up, my name is Nate, I’m 23, and I never fucking learned how to read!”

**+12**

Vanessa Hudgens is singing in the background, while Ray, dressed in a hoodie, lip-syncs along. “Dare to believe…”

 

Nate’s head suddenly bursts out to share the hoodie with Ray. “We’re breaking free!”

**+11**

Ray and Nate are standing in a kitchen, both wearing sunglasses. Ray is holding a trumpet, which he brings to his mouth as he begins to play. The picture of seriousness, he plays the first two measures of Timmy Trumpet’s “Freaks”.

 

After two measures, Nate grabs on to the oven door nearby, and begins slamming it in beat with the turn, rapidly bobbing his head.

 

The video blows up overnight. No one is quite sure why.

 

**+10**

Nate looks into the distance, disappointed. “I thought you were bae,” he says, turning to the side and sighing dramatically, “but it turns our you’re just fam.”

 

The camera switches to Ray, who puts up an arm as if to stop Nate. “Bruh,”

 

Nate, now visible again, flashes a peace sign and leaves.

 

 

**+9**

 

Nate is already laughing as the opening notes to Usher’s “I Don’t Mind” play. He zooms in on Ray’s back, when Ray sticks a Kermit puppet out to the side.

 

“Yeah,” Usher says, while Kermit turns his head. “This is for the A”

 

Kermit opens his mouth and begins to sing. “Shawty I don’t,” Ray sings, in his best Kermit impression, “mind…”

 

 

**+8**

Mick holds up a crayon. “Mick!” Amaya yells. “Is that a weed?”

 

“No,” says Mick, “it’s a crayon—“

 

“I’m calling the police!” The camera pans to Amaya typing in the numbers 9-1-1 on a microwave, when Ray begins to hum the X-Files theme song.

 

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” Nate says, while Mick looks on in shock.

 

 

**+7**

Ray is seen swinging a mini golf club, hitting the ball so it just barely misses a hole-in-one.

 

Ray puts his arms behind his back and quickly runs towards the nearby lake, flipping over the fence to jump in.

 

The video quality is poor, and it’s widely believed that it’s due to Nate shaking so hard from laughing while filming.

 

 

**+6**

“I want to be a yo-yo man, he cried,” Kendra narrates, as Nate turns around, a cloud of fog behind him. “Make me a yo-yo man!” Nate points at a mysterious figure in a cape.

 

“But the yo-yo master did not answer.” As Kendra continues, to speak, the cape disappears, revealing Ray using three yo-yos at once. “He just kept yo-ing.”

**+5**

 

Nate is swinging on a bathroom stall door. Ray can be heard off screen, doing his best Scooby Doo impression. “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” he yells, as Nate and the door reah the wall.

 

Suddenly, Nate falls, taking he stall door with him. He lies on the ground, door on top of him, mouth forming a small “o”. Ray begins laughing.

**+4**

Ray catches a pink Frisbee, and throws it in Nate’s direction. It flies right over Nate’s head and into the high-way, disappearing from sight.

 

Leonard sighs off camera. “What the fuck, Raymond.”

 

 

**+3**

Nate and Jax are having what appears to be a friendly pillow fight, with Ray laughing while filming.

 

“Jax,” he says, “Jax, watch out for the light! Be careful about the light dude!”

 

Jax looks straight at Ray, then straight into the camera, before whipping back around to raise his pillow over his head and bring it down, shattering the light. The scene goes dark.

 

Nate shrieks.

**+2**

Ray runs up to Nate, who is holding a plate and yells “Boo!”

 

Nate shrieks, his plate almost flying out of his hand. He takes a deep breath and clutches his chest. “Ray! I could have dropped my croissant!”

**+1**

Jax is snickering softly, holding a finger to his lips. He shuffles into Ray’s room, pointing his camera at the sleeping man, and abruptly yells “Wake up, sleepyhead!”

 

Ray rubs his eyes and groans, as Jax begins to laugh. Nate pops up on the bed behind Ray, shirtless. In his sleepy haze, he mumbles a “Dude, what the fuck.”

 

Jax’s eyes grow wide as he covers his mouth, shrieking as he runs out of the room.

 

(He got their permission before posting it of course. It wasn’t the way they had meant for anyone to find out, but yeah, it was pretty funny.)

 

 

 

**0**

Kendra walks by, talking into her phone. “And they were roommates!”

 

The camera flips to Sara. “Oh my god, they were roommates.”

 

A screen full of text pops up at the end. It reads “congratz nerds ;))”

 

 

 

**-1**

 

Rip sighs. “So I’ve just gotten back from a year on a yurt,” he begins, “about five hours ago. And everyone told me my first vine back should be scaring pople out. So get ready for the Ray and Nate scare cam!” He pulls a zombie mask over his face.

 

The camera flips to Ray ad Nate entering the room. “Lets make this quick,” Nate says, as Ray shrugs off his shirt. He pushes Nate back on the bed, starting to laugh.

 

The camera flips back to Rip, holding his mask over his head, looking horrified.

**Author's Note:**

> i know we joke about me never creating my own content, but this is a whole new low. leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
